


Pay attention when you’re walking!

by Little_Sweetie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sweetie/pseuds/Little_Sweetie
Summary: When on a walk to see your boyfriend to pop the question, you stumble into a bit of a problem.TW: Food
Relationships: Vaati/Reader, vaati/you
Kudos: 2





	Pay attention when you’re walking!

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Food
> 
> Hey there! I hope you enjoy how I wrote Vaati!
> 
> (Y/N)= Your Name  
> (N/N)= Nickname

You put the last few strokes on your painting with a broad grin. It’s not good, but not bad either. Either way, you’re proud of yourself. It’s the best you’ve done, especially considering it’s from memory.

After letting the paint dry, you package it carefully so no damage comes to the painting. You put it in your bag and adjust the strap across your shoulder. You quickly put your boots on and start walking to your destination. A medium sized two-story house in the woods. Your lover’s house.

Since it takes a while to get there without magic, you decided to leave early in the morning. 6:53 specifically. You should arrive at your destination by lunch if you hurry and it’s a smooth journey. But if there is a monster, you made sure to grab your sword, a health potion and a special rune.

The rune tells your lover you’re in danger, so you haven’t had to use it so far. The rune carved into a smooth black stone painted gold. It’s about the size of your palm so you don’t lose it and that it’s portable. What good is it if you leave it at home? It’d be useless unless you’re subject to a violent home invasion.

You eventually make it to the forest entrance at about 11:01. It’ll be lunch in around 59 minutes. 

“Oh thank the goddesses I’m almost there, I’m starving. I regret most of my life choices to this moment.” You groan as your stomach begs for the nutrients it didn’t receive that morning. 

“Note to self: Never forget breakfast again like jeez, I could eat a damn horse.” You mutter in annoyance at your past actions while cursing to yourself.

You walk past the first few trees as you kick at the ground a bit. When you’re hungry you tend to be in a bad mood that, understandably, only food can fix. One step after another you rush, not really paying attention to your surroundings. Big mistake.

You bump into a moblin. “Fuck.” You mutter under your breath as you back away, drawing your sword. When you back up you count ten of them, you’ve never fought so many before. Adrenaline quickly takes over as two of them charge towards you with their weapons drawn.

You just barely avoid them and begin to swing wildly, managing to give them a few cuts. Breath hitching, you duck as one swings at you, even angrier than before. The others join it as you run off of the path into the thick trees. You quickly climb one of the trees, the moblins not far behind.

Remembering the rune, you pull it out, but you drop it after a moblin grabs your ankle and begins trying to pull you down as the others reach for your torso and arms. You try your best to kick them off to no avail. 

As the rune hits the ground it makes a loud noise, but you nor the moblins can hear it. You continue your struggle as you successfully, throwing you to the ground. You grunt loudly and immediately try to get up to run away, but one of the moblins puts a leg against your back. It readies to strike before you hear somebody shout your name and the weight on your back is gone.

“(Y/N)!”

You turn to see your lover, Vaati. As soon as you turn you grunt in pain and go back to being face flat on the ground. “I’m okay!”

“You’re obviously not!” Vaati yells as he makes a shield to keep the Moblins away as he picks you up carefully and adjusts you so you’re face up. He also grabs the rune before running, he uses his magic to make you lighter so he can go as fast as he can. 

Before you can reply you see the moblins break the shield and begin running. “Shit!” You curse as you hold onto Vaati tighter.

“Close your eyes!” Vaati instructs. You obey and you feel your stomach do flips as you feel weightless for a few seconds. 

You open your eyes and you’re in Vaati’s house now. “Couldn’t you do that sooner?!” You ask, tired, shaken, grumpy and hungry. You just wanted to eat lunch with your boyfriend and give him a present.

He rolls his eyes and sets you down on his bed, catching his breath a bit. “No, I couldn’t. I had to keep the shield up along with you as we ran away from a hoard of moblins. It’s kind of hard to focus with those things happening all at once.” He says bluntly.

“YOu know what? That’s fair. Sorry about that.” You rub your neck sheepishly. “I haven’t eaten today…”. You admit, a nervous smile on your face.

“Why haven’t you eaten yet? I swear to the goddesses (Y/N), if you give me a dumb excuse…”. He says, rubbing his temples.

“I was excited to make something for you and give it to you!” You pout.

His annoyed look falters a bit before he shakes his head and sighs. “You’re lucky I love you. You know that?”

“Yes, yes I do.” You say as a smile grows on your face. You reach into the bag and grab your healing potion. “Now, before the adrenaline wears off I should drink this.”

Vaati nods and sits next to you, lifting your head a bit for you as you open the bottle. You put it to your lips and chug the potion. A warm sensation fills your body as any injuries you had received heal and mend. “Thanks love.” You say with a smile as you slowly sit up, with help from Vaati.

“You know you don’t have to help me anymore, right love?”

His cheeks flush a bit as he nods. “Of course, I’m just worried. I know you're still weak and far more tired after that, especially after hearing you haven’t eaten yet.”

“Aaaww, you cutie!” You kiss his cheek, only causing him to fluster more. “I love you, thank you.”

“I love you too, idiot.” He smiles softly and relaxes a bit. “Now, I’ll make you something to eat. Alright?”

“I’ll help!”

“You should rest.” He objects, pushing you softly onto the bed.

“But if I help I’ll get food faster!”

After a couple minutes of bickering, you eventually succeed and walk with Vaati to the kitchen. You hum happily the entire way, you’re getting food after all. Much to Vaati’s enjoyment you subconsciously reach and hold his hand on the way there.

You two enter the kitchen and Vaati tells you to grab six eggs, a tomato and milk as he grabs the rock salt and green peppers, bacon bits and spinach. After all the ingredients are set on the table next to the fire. 

“I’ll set the table and make some tea, alright?”

“Sounds good, thank you… (N/N)...”. He mumbles your nickname as you give him a bright smile. He doesn’t call you (N/N) too often, so everytime he does, your mood instantly increases tenfold no matter how rotten of a mood or bad of a slump you’re in. You feel your heart swell in happiness as a faint red spears over your cheeks.

You kiss his cheek happily before heading to the cabinets and getting two plates, cups, forks and knives and setting them on the table. You grab the kettle and place it carefully next to the pan the omelette is in. You then go to prepare the tea bag and tea pot. The tea pot is white and shaped like an elephant, of course the trunk is the spout. Vaati said you could decorate it a bit at some point, so you're looking forward to when you start coming up with ideas for that. You both do your own thing in silence. Just being in the same room is enough for you two.

After a bit the omelette is ready and the tea is steeped and served. Vaati puts the eggs on your plates and you immediately dig in. “I made more than usual since you haven’t eaten until now. I have something extra I made last night if you’re still hungry.” He says after sipping his tea.

You feel tears spring to your eyes. “Marry me.” You say with your mouth full of omelette.

Vaati’s face explodes in a red and he chokes on his tea and starts coughing. Even though this isn’t the first time this has happened, he still feels his heart race. It happens every time he makes extra food for you. “Don’t talk with your mouth full!!!” He says, hiding his extremely red face.

You quickly finish chewing and swallow, drinking tea after. You immediately get up, run around the table and grab his cheeks gently and make him face you, much to his embarrassment. You stare at him for a second before hugging him and laughing, “You’re so cute, love!!! Even though we’ve been together for a couple years and this has happened so many times, you still get so flustered!!!” You pepper his face in kisses and end it with a large kiss on his lips. 

You pull back before he can attempt to kiss back, much to his dissatisfaction. “I hate you.” He mumbles, sipping his tea as his face blazes on in a bright red.

“I love you too.” You smile and kiss his head before sitting back down and eating again.

After you finish, you still feel hungry. “Lover boyyyy!” You whine and reach for his hand. “I’m still hungry!”

“Just give me a second and I’ll get you your treat. Okay?”

“Yep!” 

“You’re such a child some days, you know that?”

“Very much so.” You say with a smile as you rest your head on your crossed arms. Without realizing it you fall asleep, alerting Vaati with the fact you snore really loudly.

Vaati turns to you and sees you peacefully sleeping, even though you're snoring like you could inhale a bison if it came too close. He places the treat down and carefully picks you up. You stir a bit but quickly fall back into your slumber after latching onto Vaati. “You’re so annoying.” He mumbles with a small smile as his heart flutters,

He carefully and smoothly walks you upstairs and lays you on the bed, pulling the covers over you. He obviously notices your sleeping form still has an iron grip on him during that. With a sigh followed by a small smile, he climbs into the bed with you and holds you. 

After a few minutes later he remembers the gift you mentioned earlier. He grabs your bag from the side table and carefully takes out the package labeled ‘For the lovely Vaati <3’. He opens it silently with a love filled smile and gazes on the painting.

His heart races as a wide smile grows on his face. It’s a painting of you and him sitting in the forest surrounded by green dots, which he assumes are fireflies. In the painting there are four words. 

“Will you marry me?”

Vaati looks at you, you woke up while he was opening the package. You have a sleepy grin on your lips with a face dusted in red and eyes full of love.

“Yes.” He mutters with a smile before kissing you softly.

You kiss back sleepily. After a few seconds you both part and laugh. “Want to know something fun?”

“Go ahead…. (N/N)...” He smiles softly.

“Now…”

You lean in closer to him. 

“You…”

Your lips brush against his ear, he blushes a bright red.

“Have to deal with my stupid ass forever! Hah, I win!!!!!”

He’s silent for a few moments before laughing and holding you close. “You idiot, I’m more than happy to deal with your antics forever. I win because I get to be with you!” 

Your face heats up as your heart beats faster. It’s rare to see him like this, and it just makes you love him even more. You laugh with him. “We’re both winners!!!”

Once you both calm down you just lie there and hold one another, happy as can be.

Soon enough, you both fall asleep into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I hope the action scene wasn’t too bad, I’m not used to writing them!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!!!


End file.
